


Game

by Moonliel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-03
Updated: 2009-02-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonliel/pseuds/Moonliel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Harry and Voldemort (Tom) play a game. Slight Harry x Tom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction.net under the name "Setsuna-X"; cross-posted on AO3
> 
> Takes place in no discernable timeline

“Tom, seriously, you just cheated at Scrabble,” deadpanned Harry.

“I did not,” the powerful wizard argued, slowly stealing another letter.

“You know, no matter how steady your voice is I know you’re lying.”

“Oh?” questioned Tom curiously, “And how would that be?”

“Because your eyes give you away, since I know you’re messing around.”

“Tell me again why we’re playing muggle Scrabble instead of Wizards Chess?”

“Because you always win at chess. I want to win once in a while.”

“So you’re saying that this is basically because you don’t want me to beat you in everything,” Tom said smugly.

“I didn’t say ‘everything’,” Harry argued petulantly. “And at least I don’t cheat.”

“I do not cheat.”

“Do you mean in general or just in chess?” teased Harry.

“Just chess,” responded Tom, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Harry rolled his eyes but his smile betrayed his humor. “Okay, no chess or Scrabble. What do you want to play instead?”

The Dark Lord grinned. “How about strip poker?”

 

End.


End file.
